


Prove Me Wrong

by Super_Wario_Bros



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Wario_Bros/pseuds/Super_Wario_Bros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's always known himself to be the best wrestler in NXT - if only Adrian could recognize that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a really long time ago, haha (-｡-;

“Hey, uggo."

Adrian groaned when he heard Tyler Breeze’s nasally voice from his dressing room door. “What is it, pretty boy?” he asked, not turning to face him and instead continuing to read his book.

“As you probably already assumed, I’ll be competing tonight,” Tyler started. He paused, waiting for a response.

“Sorry, Breezy, but I don’t really dedicate too much of my time to thinking about you at all.”

“You obviously dedicate time to making up weird pet names for me.” Adrian tore his eyes away from his book and glared malevolently at Tyler.

“Geez, okay!” Adrian dropped his gaze and looked back at his book. “Well, as I was saying, I have a match tonight - and I have been given the privilege of choosing my opponent. It could be you, just to let you know.”

Adrian smirked. “I bet you’re too scared to face me.”  
Tyler gasped indignantly. “I am not!” he insisted. “I’ll prove it to you - I promise.”

—

An hour later, Adrian Neville sat backstage, bored out of his mind. Tyler decided not to choose him, so he didn’t have anything to do. After finishing his book and then staring at the ceiling of his dressing room for ten minutes, he decided to look for something a bit more entertaining.

After walking for a bit, Adrian spotted a monitor playing live footage on the wall. The match was Tyler Breeze against Baron Corbin.

Tyler had sure proved him wrong; Adrian would have never guessed that Tyler would choose anyone better than CJ Parker. His curiosity piqued, Adrian kept watching the match.

The match was brutal; Baron was doing everything he could, but Tyler kept kicking out. However, that’s all Tyler could do; the beating he’d taken from Baron left him with no strength for offense.

Adrian was surprised to find himself very invested in the match. He groaned under his breath every time Tyler got hit, which was often. Adrian was practically relieved by the time the bell rang.

But, to Adrian’s dismay, the beating wasn’t over. Baron had grabbed Tyler by his hair and thrown him out of the ring. He got outside himself, and then began to kick Tyler until he stood up. Once he was up, Baron performed his finisher a second time, but this time onto the stiff, steel floor.

Adrian stared in horror as Tyler all but dragged himself backstage. He could barely watch.

Adrian hurried to the gorilla as fast as possible. He found Tyler leaning against a wall, breathing heavily and pressing his hands firmly against the wall for balance. Adrian helped Tyler lean on his shoulder and walked him back to his dressing room.

Adrian sat him down on a couch near the corner of the room. His book lay ignored on the chair Adrian had been using.

“Hey. Hey, Breezy. You okay? Can you hear me?” Adrian leaned close to Tyler’s face.

“I’m fine,” Tyler mumbled, leaning back on the couch. “I won’t be if I have to look at your uggo face any longer."

Adrian grinned; Tyler was alright. “You know, you really shouldn’t be calling me an uggo right now - I think a thank you is more appropriate.”

Tyler grumbled. “Wherever.” He sat there for a moment, then suddenly grinned. “I proved you wrong, didn’t I?”

Adrian smiled. “You sure did.”

“Hey, Neville. Why did you help me?”

Adrian paused before forming an answer; he still wasn’t completely sure himself. “Well, it all happened pretty quick; I just acted upon my instincts. But now that I think about it, I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t imagine NXT without Tyler Breeze. I’ve come to enjoy our banter.”

Tyler smirked. “Then it’s about time I tell you the reason for our ‘banter’.”

He leaned closer to Adrian and quickly pressed his lips to Adrian’s. They didn’t kiss for very long, but Adrian definitely felt star struck.

“It’s because I love you, uggo.”


End file.
